thecovenantfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Power
The Power is a mysterious force which bestows potent supernatural abilities upon those who tap into it; but at the cost of gradually siphoning off their life force with each use coupled with an overwhelming addiction which similarly grows stronger the more the Power is exploited. Running in bloodlines, the Power manifests only on the thirteenth birthday of firstborn sons. This is described as being a test of the boy's character. Their gifts grow year by year until reaching their full strength and effect when the warlock Ascends on his eighteenth birthday. Biography The exact origins of the Power remain unclear. Not even the Book of Damnation - which contains the entire written history of the Ipswich Covenant - has no record of its beginnings. The only consistency being that those who mastered the Power were persecuted as witched and hunted. Ascension Ascension is the process in which a warlock's power fully matures. Ascension occurs on a warlock's 18th birthday, at the exact moment of their birth (11:12 PM for Caleb's case, as shown in the film). It is a painful and frightening process for the warlock, as his body is overwhelmed with new power. A warlock's Ascended power is described as being a ten times stronger than their pre-Ascension abilities, and therefore extremely seductive. One of the other negatives to Ascending is that when the user achieves this, The Power becomes their very life. Thus, when one uses it too much, they age each time until they burn their body through over-usage, and if one wills their power away, they die instantly. Powers and Abilities The Power remains dormant within the male user until his 13th birthday, during which the user "gets a taste" of The Power. Caleb Danvers described his first "taste" of The Power as a kind of test. The user is granted untold power and grows more powerful with each year until he Ascends to full power on the eve of his 18th birthday. Telekinesis/Psychokinesis Telekinesis is the most visible of a warlock's abilities. This allows them to perform a variety of effects that defy gravity; ranging from falling from great heights without harming themselves to flying or even the levitation of various objects, such as paper. They can use this ability offensively by creating concussive blasts powerful enough to knock people a few feet away. Increased Strength Warlocks can increase their strength to considerable levels. Pyrokinesis Warlocks can ignite and fuel fires with the Power. Mediumship/Clairvoyance Warlocks can see the conjured spirits of the deceased, particularly s. Warlocks can sense when one of their own is using The Power. In some cases, the sensing of one using The Power can awaken another from their slumber. Glamour/Shapeshifting The Power bestows the ability to "glamour" or descieve others by taking on the appearance and voice of another person. Chase Collins displayed this ability when he took Caleb Danvers' appearance. As none of the other Sons of Ipswich displayed this power, this suggests that glamour is exclusive to Ascended warlocks. Portal Creation When Caleb Danvers Ascended and was willed his father's portion of The Power, he displayed the ability to open a portal to an unknown, fiery dimension to banish Chase Collins. This may be an ability attributed to those that have Ascended. Aerokinesis The power to control the wind. Atmokinesis The power to influence the weather. Chase Collins used this power to make it rain outside of Putnam Barn, before his and Caleb's big battle. Levitation The power to defy gravity and hover or maneuver freely in the air or even fly. Caleb uses this power during his fight with Chase in Putnam Barn. May be an extension/aspect of telekinesis/psychokinesis. Astral Projection The power to project one's consciousness and senses beyond and away from the physical body. When Sarah got out of the shower to investigate the broken light bulb, that smoky being behind her could have been a case of Astral Projection; the inference is that it is Chase stalking her. This power may have been used by the head of the Putnam family prior to said family being hunted down during the witch hunts in the 17th Century in order to visit people in their dreams. Teleportation The power to instantaneously disappear from one place and reappear in another. This power is shown all throughout the film, when characters would suddenly appear out of nowhere. Weaknesses and Drawbacks Addictiveness As each time the user makes use of The Power, either for helpful or harmful purposes, they become addicted to it, and as a consequence, seek to use The Power much more than is necessary. Unless one has a strict will against the addiction of their powers, they can't handle the addiction and become consumed by The Power's seductive nature. Accelerated Aging/Shortened Lifespan After one Ascends, The Power becomes your life and causes one to age prematurely each time The Power is used. This means that, even though a man in his early-twenties or forties, consumed by the overuse of their powers, can age prematurely and look like a man close to or over a hundred years old and require medication and machines just to stay alive until they die later on. Willing The users of The Power can also do what is called "willing". It's the act of giving up your life to gift someone else with The Power which you possess - you die in the process of willing it away. Chase made his father "will" his powers to him, and with that and having Ascended already, he became the powerful warlock that he is in the movie. He even tried to make Caleb "will" his powers to him through coercion and then through force, but Caleb never did. Chase was close to killing Caleb, but Caleb's father "willed" his powers to his son at the request of his wife, Evelyn. With the power he inherited from his father, Caleb managed to create a portal and sent Chase into it, sending him to parts unknown. Category:Content